HTF Truth or Dare
by ZippyNoBousou
Summary: Starting this up again, replay because I accidentally deleted it.


"HURRY HURRY HURRY!" Zippy yelled to Puffy, who was trying to get the door open for her sister, who was flying down the hall at a speed usually only achievable on rocket roller skates. Finally, she got the door unjammed and pushed it in, but she was ran into by Zippy, and both were flung across the room, hitting the mattress padded walls. "Thank god we had those installed!" Puffy said with a sigh of relief. But Zippy wasn't listening, she was busy staring at someone. Someone who had woken up 20 minutes too early. "Sniffles! How ya doing, buddy?" she asked. "I was doing fine until you DRUGGED ME AND PUT ME IN A BAG." Sniffles yelled back in response. "Shhhhhhh, you'll wake the others." Zippy told him, as she patted his head. "We need your help with fixing my claws." Sniffles looked at her hands expectantly, but she didn't stretch her hands out. Instead, the orange haired cat opened her mouth and let five metal spider-like legs extended from the metallic of of her mouth. "WHOA! WHAT THE HELL?" he exclaimed in surprise and fear. Puffy handed him a screwdriver and said "Tighten that middle bolt while I go wake the others." Sniffles reluctantly tighten the bolt and went to wash his hand of the thick layer of saliva on his hands.

Puffy soon got everyone awake and she went and stood on top of the a random table that Zippy had set out. "ATTENTION EVERYONE. WE ARE ALL HERE TODAY FOR A SPECIAL REASON." she yelled to the crowd of her confused friends. "WE ARE HERE TO-" she was cut off by Cuddles, who had forks sticking out of his mouth and saying "Hey look, I'm Zippy!" Zippy rolled up her sleeves that she didn't even have and stomped over to Cuddles, but Puffy was already there to drag her back to her spot next to the table. "Anyway, we are here to play a game of TRUTH OR DARE!" Zippy then shouted "ISN'T THAT GREAT?" And gave a wicked smile afterwards. The room was silent and then, all hell broke loose as everyone scrambled to the door in a fit of panic, only to find it was bolted shut. "You're not leaving, we can play Truth or Dare or we can play 9001 Ways to Die. Your choice." Puffy said in a soft and calm voice.

Later, after everyone was situated, Zippy climbed onto the table; which fell apart when she stood on it. Sniffles let out a little chuckle/snort and Zippy was in his face in three seconds. Sniffles lowered his ears and lowered his posture in fright. Zippy's ears pointed up high and she snarled. Puffy grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her away from Sniffles before she could attack him. Puffy put a crate down and Zippy stood up on it. "Alright, I'm gonna call out everyone's names, if you are here, say here!"

"Cuddles!" "Right here!"

"Giggles!" "Teehee, Here!"

"Sniffles!" "Here."

"Lumpy!" "Uh, Here?"

"Disco Bear!" "Right here, babe."

"Flaky!" "H-here…"

"Flippy!" "HERE!"

"Handy!" "Here!"

"Lammy!" "Right here!"

"Lifty and Shifty!" "Hey, why does Lifty's name go first? I'm the one with the hat!"

"Mime!" Zippy looked up to see Mime raise his hand and wave at her. She waved back, then continued roll call.

"Nutty!" "HEHEHEHEHE!"

"Petunia!" "I'm here, but can we PLEASE clean that stain on the carpet over there?" "No."

"Pop and Cub!" "Here!"

"Russel!" "YAR, I'm right 'ere!"

"Splendid!" "Yes Sir!" Zippy looked up at this remark and in a stern voice, said "Do I LOOK like a Sir to you?" Splendid shook his head. "Good." Zippy concluded.

"And Toothy!" "Here!"

Zippy stepped down from the crate and turned to everyone. "Alright, go make yourselves comfy on the giant couch, while I finish this up." Everyone walked over to the couch and started chatting. Puffy turned to Zippy and whispered "Should I do an outro or something?" Zippy thought, then responded. "Sure, go ahead."

**Alright everyone, We might start to accept OCs if we get 7 Truths/Dares. ALL TRUTHS/DARES MUST BE SENT IN VIA PRIVATE MESSAGE. END OF ARGUEMENT. WE WILL UPDATE AS MUCH I CAN, BUT WE DO HAVE LIVES, SO DON'T EXPECT TEN CHAPTERS A DAY OR SOMETHING. ALRIGHT? ALRIGHT.**


End file.
